1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device using the protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, typically have a charging socket to charge the device. The charging socket is connected to a charging plug of a charger, and power from a power source is transmitted to the electronic device via the charger. The charging socket includes a charging pin and a ground pin. The charging pin and the ground pin may be short-circuited when the charging plug is disconnected from the charging socket. Once the charging pin and the ground pin are short-circuited, a battery of the electronic device, the charging pin and the ground pin cooperatively form a closed circuit. As a result, the battery outputs a higher short circuit current to ground via the charging pin and the ground pin, instantaneously pulling down the power supplied to the electronic device from the battery. Accordingly, a working performance of the electronic device can become unstable.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device that can overcome the described limitations.